The Way I See You
by NCIS Obsession
Summary: A quick one shot in response to a tiny McAbby moment I saw in 12x13 We Build, We Fight. Abby holds baby Victoria, and my story is what that look Tim gave her really meant. MCABBY!


**This is just a one-shot based off of a 3 second interval in season 12 episode 13: We Build, We Fight. The 3 seconds I speak of is when Abby picks up Victoria, Palmer's baby, and McGee smiles and looks at Abby and the baby. SO CUTE! I think my heart stopped for a while and I had a major fangirl moment when that happened tonight.**

**And so… I just had to make a fanfiction. Obviously. MCABBY FOREVER!**

**Ahem. I guess the fangirling is still happening. I haven't fully recovered, and I can't stop smiling.**

**Sorry, now on with what you're really here for, the McAbby underlying thoughts.**

**The Way I See You**

Abby bent down and picked up the gorgeous little girl who was laying happily in Jimmy's arms. She couldn't contain the smile that escaped as she did. She hadn't held a baby in who knows how long. Abby gently rocked Victoria back and forth like she had seen people do before. The child felt so fragile, but Abby felt happy with her, and she liked the feeling of holding a baby. _Cool_ she thought.

As she rocked baby Palmer, Abby noticed McGee steal a glance at her from the side. He smiled at her and the baby, and his eyes seemed to speak volumes. He probably thought she hadn't noticed, but she could tell something was up. That nerdy little mind of his was turning its gears, and she could only guess what he was thinking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tim watched as Abby lifted the newest NCIS addition into her arms. Of course, it would be Abby to hold Victoria first, as she was the most excited and hyper of them all. He, himself, was too afraid to hold her. He had only held a baby a couple of times, and they hadn't gone all too well. Figuring out how to place the baby in your arms was the hard part, and he never had figured that one out.

Abby, however, seemed to be a natural. McGee wasn't sure what he had expected it to look like, but he had guessed it would be along the lines of loud, hyper, and not too gentle at all. In reality, Abby _was _gentle, and her beaming smile lit up the whole room, along with her bright yellow dress that is. Tim loved the sight of the two girls together.

He wasn't positive, but Tim thought he had detected a trace of desire in Abby's smile. _Did she want kids of her own?_ The thought brought a smile to his face. He looked at her in a new light, trying to imagine her as a mother, something he would have been unable to do up until about a minute ago. Now, he found it to be not so hard.

Someday, she would make a wonderful mother, once she found the right guy. He used to hope that guy would be him, that she would change her mind and take him back, but that hope seemed to be lost. McGee replayed that moment in his mind for a while, when Abby had smiled proudly up at him with baby Victoria cradled in her arms. She did look happy, and he couldn't help but think she was telling him something through her eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, she did like him. Like, like him, like him. Maybe she did want to start a family with him, to settle down. He knew nothing would make him happier, but he had to make his move. Tony already had lost his chance with Ziva, and he didn't want that to happen to him and Abby. It couldn't wait. This was his chance, and whether Gibbs liked it or not, Tim was going to take it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tim offered to drive Abby home. In her excitement, she had hitched a ride with Bishop, leaving her car in the parking lot at NCIS. McGee and Abby piled into his car, the sun going down in the west and creating a breathtaking sunset. Before Tim started the car, he turned to Abby, bravely taking her hands in his own. His heartbeat started to increase. Admitting these kinds of things were not as easy as Tony and other people made them look.

"Abby," he began. Her eyes instructed him to continue, and told him that she was listening. "You were really great with Jimmy and Breena's baby tonight." Abby didn't seem to be bothered by Tim's hands holding her own.

"She's so precious, isn't she Timmy! She's just the cutest!" Abby started to get really excited. Her eyes lit up brightly and the edges of her mouth curled up into a big smile. McGee nodded. Abby suddenly stopped smiling. "McGee, what's wrong?" Her eyebrows were furrowed in worry, and she squeezed his hands a little tighter for support.

"Nothing, I just… umm…" He ran his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. "I just don't know how to say this…" Abby was confused, and her worry increased some. "Whatever's wrong, just say it. I can take it." She closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst news he could spit out at her. Instead, she felt his lips connect with hers, and she opened her eyes in surprise. She saw his eyes squeezed shut. Poor nervous probie. She smiled, and kissed him back, and he relaxed a bit. They pulled apart and Tim put his hand on Abby's cheek, brushing it lightly with his thumb.

"Will you take me back Abby?" he said quietly.

Abby leaned in closer and smiled kindly. "I thought you'd never ask."

**There you go, just a cute little McAbby deal to close up the night. Review so I can see how I did. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them, and they make me smile more than Tony does when McGee does something embarrassing.**

**Thanks for reading, and if you liked it, feel free to check out some of my other stories. I enjoyed writing this one because I couldn't resist.**

**Bye!**

**~NCISObsession**


End file.
